Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Further, computing system functionality can be enhanced by a computing systems ability to be interconnected to other computing systems via network connections. Network connections may include, but are not limited to, connections via wired or wireless Ethernet, cellular connections, or even computer to computer connections through serial, parallel, USB, or other connections. The connections allow a computing system to access services at other computing systems and to quickly and efficiently receive application data from other computing system.
Many computers are intended to be used by direct user interaction with the computer. As such, computers have input hardware and software user interfaces to facilitate user interaction. For example, a modern general purpose computer may include a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, camera, etc for allowing a user to input data into the computer. In addition, various software user interfaces may be available.
Examples of software user interfaces include graphical user interfaces, text command line based user interface, function key or hot key user interfaces, and the like.
Assume a developer who is writing an application that aims to aggregate information from a broad variety of sources, such as current world or financial news available in RSS or Atom formats, and channel this information through a publish/subscribe infrastructure for consolidation, dissemination, or storage. Publish/subscribe infrastructures are provided by Windows Azure Service Bus available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash., but also exist in similar form in various other messaging systems and allow to publish messages/events into temporary storage and have those messages/events be retrieved and consumed by one or multiple subscribers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.